Simlish
Simlish é a linguagem do Sims. Supõe-se que Simlish é a língua oficial de SimNation. Não há dicionário Simlish oficial. História Simlish foi criado porque Will Wright, criador de The Sims, sabia que o jogo precisava de diálogo, mas pensou que o uso de línguas reais, como o Inglês ou o Português faria com que o diálogo seja repetitivo e seria caro traduzir os diálogos inteiros que Sims podem dizer. Wright fez considerar experimentar com Navajo, uma língua indígena, mas decidiu que seria melhor usar uma "linguagem sem sentido" que não poderia ser traduzida, porque o significado poderia ser deixado à imaginação do jogador. Alguns dizem que pode ser uma mistura de ucraniano, Navajo e Tagalog, mas isso não foi confirmado. Frases ditas que não são próprias do Simlish Na ocasião, estas frases são ouvidas nos jogos Sims. *Em The Sims, quando a criança está comendo, ele(a) pode dizer "Mmm ... yummy!", que traduzido do inglês, fica "Mmm... Que gostoso!". *Em The Sims, quando um adulto do sexo feminino corta alimentos, por vezes, eles vão dizer "Ouch!" ("Ai!"). *Em The Sims 2, um bebê comendo em uma cadeira alta parece estar dizendo "Yucky, yucky". *Em The Sims 3, uma personagem feminina na KidZone de televisão do canal diz "Well, hi there!" ("Bem, oi pessoal!" *Às vezes, no The Sims 3: Caindo na Noite, quando um barman serve uma boa bebida, o Sim que bebeu ele vai dizer "Impressionante" em Inglês. *Ao assistir o canal Universo dos Esportes ou joga futebol no computador, um dos locutores vai dizer "Look at him go!" ("Olhe para aonde ele está indo!"), seguido por uma fala em Simlish. *Raramente, frases francesas, tais como "bonjour" (Olá), são ouvidas. *Quando há uma criança fazendo aniversário com o bolo de aniversário Aniversário Inferno, se há uma outra criança no lote, a criança vai dizer "Happy Birthday!" ("Feliz aniversário!"), se você escutar bem de perto. *Em The Sims 3, quando uma criança (do sexo feminino) bebe suco de laranja, eles às vezes dizem "Green iguanas flying in the sky!" ("Iguanas verdes voando no céu!"). *Quando um bebê está preso em uma cadeirinha a alta, ele(a) irá gritar "Stupid!" ("Estúpido!"). *Em The Sims 3, os Sims, que estão no telefone com outro Sim tendem a dizer frases estranhas e/ou engraçadas (principalmente quando estão convidando outro Sim). Algumas frases comuns são: "You're blond! Zip you're blond!" (deixando a tradução para Português estranha) e "You're... You're Jessy Madoo!" ("Você... Você é Jessy Madoo!"). *Durante alguns eventos em The Sims 3: Gerações, uma criança pode perguntar, em inglês: "De onde que os nooboos vem?" ("Nooboo" é a palavra Simlish para "bebê"). *Em The Sims 3 , em jogos de computador, você pode ouvir várias vezes, em inglês: "Ref. 59 do jogo." *Às vezes, um adulto vai fazer uma coisa feliz e dizer "Jiggle jiggle poop!" Aparições em The Sims The Sims The Sims caracterizou muito mais do que o Simlish do SimCopter (o primeiro jogo da Maxis a incluir o Simlish), e foi também muito mais claro. Algumas frases comuns são "Ralalalalib bubaya", "commun snanna", e "o frazinnratt", mas o número de frases disponíveis eram limitados, o que levou a alguma repetição. The Sims 2 The Sims 2 vem com melhores sons e frases mais recentes, como "e wam". Frases comuns são agora são: "dej dej" e "ackabunad". Saudações comuns incluem "zune-zune" e "Degg Degg". Quando há um problema, eles vão dizer muito "Shoo Flee" e "anaconda". Quando algumas Sims do sexo feminino encontra outro Sim, a sua saudação será "Ooh, voodoo!". Às vezes, eles vão dizer "Lick a rock!". Às vezes, idosos do sexo masculino dizem "Tu i nasce io dormo", enquanto conversam com sims mais jovens. Muito para a diversão de muitos jogadores, Sims grávidas têm sido conhecida a gritar "WooHoo!" durante o parto. Quando as idosas do sexo feminino jogam na mesa de pôker em Vida Noturna, muitas vezes eles vão dizer "Texas Goushem", que é provavelmente uma referência ao Texas Hold'em (um tipo de jogo de cartas de poker). No Bichos de Estimação, quando um Sim está ensinando seu cão para "Dar a Pata", eles dirão "Shurb" repetidamente. Quando um objeto está à sua maneira, as fêmeas vão dizer "Nib! Frabanage! Haloo! Frinding", e os homens costumam dizer isso também, exceto que eles não dizem "haloo". Ao brincar de "Marco Polo" a partir de Quatro E0stações foi originalmente chamado "Tim LeTourneau", e você pode ouvir claramente Sims exclamando "Timle" e "Tourneau" em vez de "Marco" e "Polo". Tim LeTourneau é, de fato, um dos funcionários da EA. Quando bruxas aparecem, na expansão Vida de Apartamento usam o caldeirão, eles vão dizer os sobrenomes dos funcionários da EA, como "Macarevich", "Majekodunmi" e "Parmeley". The Sims 3 The Sims 3 tem o maior vocabulário Simlish. Frases comuns são "teg teg", "swebsi madoo", "madoof napso!", "Abondandlain ... en som?", "Hubble herni", "Etne condoroley", "Glub shawbo", "zwitz Zorg", " tippaha yooredful", "shabow", "sussel!", "ibzy biz ochoy", "ayba miyba mo! ", "sa dooga", "ib UO!", "narbo puhzed" e "yargbo baía tazzle". Sims também gritam "Shamo! Jatzkey!" ou "Wala!" quando não conseguem chegar a uma determinada área (acompanhada por um balão de fala "Não Consegue Passar"). The Sims 3 é também o primeiro jogo Sims onde os jogadores podem ajustar as vozes dos Sims ao som exatamente como eles querem som. The Sims Medieval Tem sido afirmado que os Sims em The Sims Medieval não falam Simlish, mas sim um precursor para Simlish conhecido como "Velho Simlish". Em comparação com Simlish moderno, Velho Simlish tem um som mais elegante, e mais se assemelha línguas como o francês. A diferença entre o Velho Simlish e o Simlish moderno podem ser semelhantes às diferenças entre o Português morderno e o Português antigo. Velhas frases Simlish também são utilizados por crianças em RPG de The Sims 3: Gerações. Canções em Simlish : Ver artigo principal: Canções em Simlish The Sims 2, tendo os jogadores muitas celebridades, muitos recursos interpretações de canções populares cantadas pelos artistas originais. Alguns têm vídeos de música criado pela EA, como Natasha Bedingfield - Pocketful Of Sunshine ou "Hot 'n' Cold", de Katy Perry. No entanto, existem também outras canções que não apresentam vídeos de música, mas podem ser encontrada no jogo, tais como a música de Veronica, uma cantora estadunidense, "When It All Falls Apart" ou a música "Zoom" da cantora estaduidense Tata Young. Essas músicas podem ser encontradas em várias estações de rádio no jogo, dependendo do gênero da música. The Sims 2 para o PC não é o único jogo que apresenta canções em Simlish. "Pressure" do grupo Paramore pode ser ouvido em The Sims 2 para a PS2, e várias canções do Black Eyed Peas são ouvidos em The Urbz: Sims in the City, onde a banda é um dos personagens NPCs proeminentes encontrados em Cosmo Street. Algumas dessas canções estão disponíveis apenas em Sims rádio quando certos pacotes de expansão estão instalados. Aqueles com vídeos de música muitas vezes dão pistas para que pacote de expansão que são encontradas em, tais como "Hot 'n' Cold" (Vida de Apartamento) Pocketful, de Sunshine (Tempo Livre), Fa Fa Fa (Tempo Livre) e Smile (Quatro Estações). Traduções conhecidas do Simlish Aparições fora da Série The Sims *'SimCopter': SimCopter foi o primeiro jogo a apresentar Simlish. *'Sid Meier's SimGolf': Em SimGolf, os Sims vão falar Simlish enquanto uma tradução aparece acima de suas cabeças. *'Série SimCity': Em ambos SimCity 4 e SimCity Societies, os cidadãos podem ser ouvidos falando em Simlish se o jogador dar um zoom perto o suficiente. *'Spore': Em versões de inglês de Spore, Simlish é falado por Steve e "a voz do túnel." O Simlish utilizado é o mesmo, não importa o que os não-Inglês linguagem que é. *'MySims Série': Na série MySims, os Sims falam Simlish ao falar uns com os outros ou expressar uma emoção. Curiosidades *Algumas pessoas dizem também ja terem ouvido sims dizerem palavras parecidas com o inglês e português.; *No youtube alguns utilizadores transformam músicas em inglês para simlish, veja algumas na página de The Sims 2 e 3 - Vídeos e Series *Simlish é uma mistura de ucraniano, turco e pouco ingles mas misturam todas essas linguas em uma só palavra. *As frases mais comuns do Simlish, incluidas no The Sims 2 e 3 são as frases "zag zag" e "Deg deg". {C} en:Simlish {C}fr:Simlish Category: Simologia